Dewa Elemental
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Terperangkap dalam Takdir yang membingungkan membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang terasa diluar nalar! Bagaimana mungkin di Era Modern seperti ini kekuatan seperti itu masih ada! Tapi inilah kenyataannya ... Yap, Dewa Elemental!
1. Chapter 1

**Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Maaf sekali lagi, Tobi belum punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan Fict Multi Chap Tobi. Ya, sebenarnya Ide-nya sudah ada, hanya saja semangat menulisnya yang belum. ditambah lagi Tobi sekarang sedang kena 'Demam One Shoot', jadi ... Ya gitu. Maaf sekali lagi._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M_

 _(Untuk kekerasan dan kata yang tidak/kurang pantas diucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberika Reviewnya (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Maaf Sekarang Tobi tidak main FB. Jadi, Link FB yang sudah Tobi berikan, sekarang tidak aktif lagi.**

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Ingin menghubungi Tobi? Bisa gunakan PM diakun FFN. Hanya saja, respon mungkin lambat!.

•

•

•

 **(BAGIAN 1)**

 _"Kau mengiginkan kekuatan?"_

 _"Atau sebuah harapan yang ingin terkabulkan?"_

 _"Itu mudah ..."_

 _"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah ... Jadi yang terkuat diantara Dewa Elemental!"_

"Guaaahhh!" Naruto terbangun dengan kasar, nafasnya terasa habis. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto mulai menyeka keringat yang membanjiri Wajahnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi ..."

"Cih!". "Apanya yang Dewa Elemental!" desis Naruto.

 **Kriinnggg!**

 **Kriinnggg!**

Suara dari Alarm Ponselnya mengusik Naruto, yang menandakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu harus segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi Sekolah. Dengan sebuah Nafas Berat, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju Kamar Mandi dan memulai _Ritualnya_. Tiga Puluh Menit berlalu, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan Seragan Sekolahnya. Naruto siap untuk berangkat, Namun sebelum mengunci Rumahnya si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat, dan ...

"Aku pergi" gumamnya.

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Yap, Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu yang sudah ditinggalkan ke dua orang tuanya sejak umur Enam Tahun, dan selama ini, Naruto hidup dengan keras untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

 **Cleekk!**

Baru saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengunci Pintu Rumahnya, Naruto harus dihadapkan Delapan Preman yang sudah menunggunya didepan Rumah si pirang. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto harus menghela Nafas Berat saat pandangannya menangkap sosok ke Depalan Preman itu.

"Haahhh~ Aku harus Sekolah, bisakah kalian menunda acara Balas Dendam kalian saat aku pulang Sekolah?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada bosannya.

"Jangan bercanda!". "Bagaimana bisa kami menundanya, kau sudah membuat teman kami sekarat di Rumah Sakit!" desis salah satu Preman yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"... Kalian akan bernasib sama dengan teman kalian Pagi ini!" dan entah sejak kapan Naruto bergerak, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah berada dibelakang Preman-Preman itu. Dan ...

Hanya butuh Waktu Lima Menit bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkan ke Delapan Preman itu. Ya ... Lima Menit cukup untuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuat ke Delapan Preman yang menganggunya sekarat!.

Setelah membersihkan Debu yang mungkin menempel di Bajunya, Naruto mulai mengambil Ponselnya dan menghubungi Rumah Sakit.

"Halo ... Ya, ada Delapan orang yang sekarat disini, bisakah kalian mengirim Ambulance untuk membawa mereka?" setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan ke Delapan Preman yang tergeletak dalam keadaan sekarat itu.

'Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah anak Kelas Tiga SMA'. 'Aku hidup seorang diri sejak berusia Enam Tahun. Dan sudah melalui sering merasakan betapa kerasnya hidup di Kota Besar macam Konoha ...'

'Dan entah sejak kapan aku memiliki kekuatan ini ... Sebuah kekuatan yang membuat Tubuhku seringan Kapas. Ya ... Saat aku menginginkan kecepatan, aku dengan mudah bisa mendapatkannya!'. 'Itulah sebabnya aku bisa berpindah dengan cepat ke belakang Preman-Preman itu'

'Benar juga ... Omong-omong soal Preman, mereka adalah Anak Buah dari Akatsuki. Sebuah Organisasi Mafia terbesar di Kota ini!'. 'Dan sialnya, aku harus berhubungan dengan mereka, hanya karena menolong seorang gadis saat akan dilecehkan oleh Anak Buah Akatsuki!'

'Dan inilah kehidupanku ... Kehidupan yang rumit!'

•

 **Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 **Di Sebuah Hutan, Pinggiran Kota.**

Sasuke terlihat berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah melalui pertarungan panjang melawan Hatake Kakashi. Namun senyum penuh kepuasan menghiasi Wajahnya. Yap, Sasuke merasa puas setelah berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya Sasuke harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mampu mengalahkan pria ini" ucap Kabuto, seraya melangkahkan Kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak omong, sebutkan siapa Dewa Elemental lainnya!". "Aku ingin segera mengahiri ini!" desis Sasuke.

"Khuhuhu~ santai sedikit Sasuke-Kun ... Kau harus memulihkan dulu kekuatanmu". "Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Kekuatan apa yang kau dapat setelah mengalahkan pria ini?" Sasuke langsung memejamkan Matanya, untuk merasakan kekuatan baru yang mungkin saja bangkit setelah mengalahkan Dewa Elemental sekelas Kakashi.

"Entahlah ... Aku masih belum bisa merasakannya!" jawab Sasuke. Kabuto terlihat bingung dengan jawaban pemuda bergaya Emo itu.

"Aneh sekali. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru setelah mengalahkan Dewa Elemental tingkat Empat sepertinya ..."

"Tapi kenapa ..." gumam Kabuto.

 **Jam Istirahat, SMA Konoha.**

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai melalui Lorong Sekolah elit itu. Namun semenjak Naruto berurusan dengan Akatsuki, tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Mereka seakan takut terbawa dalam masalah, jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, toh dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis itu terlihat sedih menyadari Naruto mulai dijauhi teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata ... Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini terus-menerus" sang sahabat, Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura, Naruto dijauhi karena menyelamatkanku!". "Bagaimana bisa aku terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku ..."

"... Akulah penyebabnya!" Sakura terlihat mengusap Bahu Hinata. Gadis itu tau bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini, yang merasa sebagai sumber dari masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Namun bisa apa mereka? Apa yang bisa diperbuat dua gadis cantik itu, jika Polisi pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak!.

"Tenang Hinata ... Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya mendoakan Naruto, agar cepat terlepas dari masalah ini"

"Ya ... Berdoa!" ucap Sakura. Hinata memang tidak menjawab, namun dia membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu mulai berdoa untuk Naruto.

'Kuharap kau mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban untuk lepas dari masalahmu, Naruto ...' batin gadis itu seraya mengapitkan kedua Tangannya di Dada.

Sebuah Doa yang tulus tentu saja akan dikabulkan Tuhan!

Apalagi Doa berisi kebaikan seperti yang dilakukan Hinata!

•

 **Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Aku akan mengampunimu dan membiarkanmu hidup, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku!" ucap Sasuke dingin dihadapan seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dengan susah payah, Aliran Listrik terlihat masih mengalir disekujur Tubuhnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu ... Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengurus Dewa Elemtal tingkat Satu!"

"Ke-kenapa?!". "De-dengan kekuatanmu saat i-ini—"

"Aku merasa dia tidak pantas untuk bertarung denganku!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tau, aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan ... Kau tau kan, saat Dewa Elemental mengalahkan Dewa Elemental lainnya, sebuah kekuatan baru akan hadir dalam Tubuh si pemenang!". "Bukankah dengan itu kau akan semakin kuat?"

"Terlebih lagi ..." ucap Sasuke menggantung. Pemuda tampan itu mulai berjongkok dan mendekati Wajah si pemuda yang sudah dikalahkannya.

"... Kau bisa membalas kekalahanmu padaku!". "Apa kau tidak mau melakukan itu hem?" desisnya. Si pemuda itu hanya mendecak kesal dengan konfrontasi Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia menghajar pemuda tampan itu, namun sayangnya Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Merasa sudah cukup untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya, Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Gah!". "Kau akan menyesal Uchiha Sasuke!" desisnya penuh kekesalan.

Malam itu, Naruto sedang berjalan seorang diri. Seragam SMA Konoha masih melekat di Tubuhnya. Yap, faktanya, Naruto harus bekerja Paruh Waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Hidupnya, jadi tidak heran jika dia baru bisa pulang selarut ini. Namun lagi-lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang itu harus kembali dihadang oleh Anak Buah Akatsuki. Ada sekitar Lima orang Anak Buah Akatsuki yang menghadang Naruto.

Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan firasat buruk kali ini!

"Hah~ ayolah ... Aku sudah cukup lelah saat ini. Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku pulang dengan tenang?" keluh Naruto. Namun tifak ada yang menanggapi keluhan si pirang. Ke Lima orang itu tetap diam diposisi mereka. Hingga ahirnya, salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara.

"Pantas saja Anak Buah kita kalah dengan mudah, bocah ini ... Salah satu dari Dewa Elemental!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Cih!". "Omong kosong itu lagi!" desis Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara, segera bereskan bocah ini" ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada di Kelompok Akatsuki itu.

Seperti yang diucapkan si wanita, mereka, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara dan Sasori mulai bersiap. _Si pria Imortal_ mulai menyabet-nyabetkan Senjatanya dengan membabi-buta, tak lupa dengan sedikit atraksi dengan melukai dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengintimidasi Naruto. Sasori terlihat melepas Jubah Akatsukinya, memperlihatkan seluruh Tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi Boneka, dengan berbagai Senjata berbasis Racun yang menghiasinya. Sementara Kakuzu, mulai memperlihatkan Benang-Benang aneh yang menghiasi Tubuhnya yang sudah terexpose.

"A-apa-apaan mereka itu!" ucap Naruto dalam keterkejutannya. Ya ... Dilihat darimana pun lawanya bukanlah Manusia. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup dengan Tubuh aneh seperti itu.

"Mati kau!" teriak Hidan seraya menyerang Naruto. Meski dibeberapa bagian Tubuhnya terlihat terluka, nyatanya itu tidak menghambat pergerakanya sedikit pun. Yap, Hidan dengan lancar menyerang Naruto dengan Sabit anehnya. Namun beruntungnya, meski sedikit terkejut, Naruto masih bisa menghindari serangan itu, walau pun Seragamnya harus terkoyak.

"Hebat juga ... Gerakannya cukup cepat!" komentar Konan yang masih santai menyaksikan pertarungan mereka yang baru dimulai.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung-Un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak. Kurasa mereka bertiga sudah cukup!" Deidara sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban sang wanita. Ya ... Itu artinya Deidara tidak bisa memperlihatkan kekuatan Seni Ledakannya saat ini. Dan benar saja, seperti yang dikatakan Konan. Naruto memang masih bisa menghindari serangan Hidan, namun tidak dengan serangan Kakuzu dan Sasori. Serangan Double Lariat mereka berdua mengenai Leher Naruto dengan telak. Adalah sebuah keajaiban jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih hidup setelah menerima serangan itu.

"Kah!" Naruto mengumpat kasar merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di Lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa limbung, seiring dengan rasa pening yang menyerang Kepalanya. Tapi, tanpa rasa belas kasihan Hidan segera maju dan menyerang Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tak berdaya itu.

"Arrrggghhh!" sebuah teriakan menyayat Hati keluar dari mulut si pirang, saat Sabit Hidan dengan sukses mengoyak Perut Naruto.

 **Duaakkk!**

Tendangan keras di Perut Naruto yang terluka mengahiri serangan beruntun nan kejam dari ke tiga petinggi Akatsuki itu. Naruto rebah dengan Tubuh terluka parah dibagian Perut, sementara Hidan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sasori dan Kakuzu pun sudah berhenti menyerang. Tentu saja karena mereka tau, saat Hidan berhasil melukai lawannya, semua sudah berahir.

"Huahahahaha~ kau sangat lemah!"

"Lemaahhh!" desis Hidan dalam Tawa kemenangannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat selesaikan Hidan!" ucap Kakuzu dingin.

"Yayaya. Aku tau!" balas si pria Imortal. Hidan tanpa banyak bicara lagi mulai menggambar sebuah pola aneh dengan Darahnya sendiri dari luka sebelum pertarungan tadi.

Dan keanehan lain terjadi!

Warna Kulit Hidan semula putih bersih kini menjadi Hitam dengan aksen putih dibeberapa bagian, setelah menjilat Darah Naruto yang tercecer di Sabitnya. Dalam keadaan menahan nyeri, Naruto dengan jelas melihat perubahan itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk merasakan apa itu rasa takut. Bukan karena keanehan-keanehan yang kini disaksikanya, tapi sebuah dorongan lain di Hatinya yang memvonisnya akan segera mati!.

"Gehehehe~" Hidan sudah bersiap untuk mengoyak Tubuhnya sendiri dengan Senjatanya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah Ombak besar menerjang gerombolan Akatsuki itu.

"Gah!". "Apa itu tadi!" desis Hidan yang tersangkut dalam puing-puing Bangunan yang hancur akibat Ombak besar itu.

"Dewa Elemental Air!" ucap Konan datar saat Tubuhnya kembali menyatu, setelah beberapa saat lalu tercecer menjadi serpihan Kertas.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?". "Tempat ini juga sudah hancur. Kurasa akan ada banyak Warga yang mati!" Mengungkapkan pemikirannya setelah mendarat dengan mulus didekat Hidan dan Konan, bersama Kakuzu dan Deidara.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Polisi mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi!" jawab Konan. Agaknya wanita itu adalah Ketua dalam kelompok ini. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kakuzu, Deidara dan Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Namun Hidan ...

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Jadi ... Apa hanya aku yang terkena serangan ini?!" desisnya. Sepertinya _pria Imortal_ ini kurang puas dengan kenyataan ini.

"Itu karena kau lemah!". "Kita gagal membunuh Dewa Elemental lemah itu karena kau terlalu lama dan membuang-buang Waktu!" balas Kakuzu.

"Benar-Un!" timpal Deidara.

"Apa kau bilang!" desis Hidan.

"Sudahlah ... Sebaiknya kita segera menyingkir!" Konan menengahi perdebatan itu. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang ke arah suara Sirene Polisi yang mulai sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Cih!"

•

 **Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 _"Huahahahaha~ kau sangat lemah!"_

 _"Lemaahhh!"_

Hidan tertawa meremehkan setelah berhasil membuat Uzumaki Naruto tak berdaya. Dengan Warna Kulit yang sudah menghitam, Pria berkekuatan Imortal itu terus tertawa merendahkan. Pandangannya yang sinis dan tanpa belas kasihan membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu takut. Apa lagi saat ini Hidan mulai menggerakan Senjata Sabit besarnya untuk mengoyak Perutnya sendiri, dan ...

"Huuaaahhhh!" Naruto berteriak panik saat tersadar dari pingsanya. Keringat mengucur deras membanjiri setiap Pori-Pori yang ada di Tubuh Kekar itu.

"Mimpi ... Syukurlah itu hanya Mimpi!" gumamnya. Ada sebuah kelegaan tersendiri saat menyadari itu semua hanya Mimpi. Namun sebuah rasa ngilu dibagian Perutnya yang sudah terbalut Perban, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ditambah lagi tempatnya saat ini terasa asing. Ya ... Ini bukanlah Kamar Naruto.

'Dimana aku?!' batinya. Dan sayup-sayup, terdengar suara seorang wanita diluar Kamarnya. Insting pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun mulai bekerja, dengan bersusah payah, Naruto mulai membawa Tubuhnya menuju sumber suara.

 _"Dan sampai saat ini, baik pihak Kepolisian atau pun Instansi terkait, masih belum bisa menjelaskan secara logis dimana Stunami itu berasal. Ya ... Ombak Besar itu muncul begitu saja ditengah-tengah Kota. Hasil Laboratorium pun menyebutkan jika Air Misterius itu adalah Air Tawar. Itu artinya Stunami kali ini bukanlah berasal dari Laut"._

 _"Lalu darimanakah Air itu berasal?!". "Sampai saat ini itu masih menjadi misteri!"_

"Cih! Sudah Tiga Hari berlalu, tapi Beritanya masih itu-itu saja!". "Apa tidak ada Berita lain yang bisa ditayangkan?!" umpat seorang pemuda seusia Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan sebuah Acara di Televisi. Naruto yang saat itu sudah berada diambang Pintu, hanya diam mematung dalam kebingungannya. Namun sesuatu mulai dimengerti. Suara sayup-sayup seorang wanita yang didengarnya, adalah suara seorang Pewarta Berita yang berasal dari Televisi itu.

"Hoh?!". "Kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan pemuda itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Padahal kukira kau akan tetap pingsan dalam Dua Hari ke depan". "Oh iya ... Jadi siapa namamu, Dewa Elemental Angin?!"

 **Deg!.**

Naruto terlihat berjalan menyusuri Jalanan Kota. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, fikirannya kalut. Bagaimana tidak, kenyataannya Mimpi Buruk itu adalah kenyataan yang hampir saja merenggut kehidupannya, jika tidak ditolong pemuda itu. Naruto juga sudah pingsan selama Tiga Hari, itu artinya dia sudah banyak melewatkan Pelajaran Sekolah dan Pekerjaan Paruh Waktunya. Namun yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah ...

 _"Kita sama. Aku juga adalah Dewa Elemental. Hanya saja Aku Air dan kau Angin". "Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau memiliki kecepatan. Secara tidak langsung, kau sudah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mendorong pergerakanmu supaya lebih cepat!"._

 _"Ya ... Secara tidak langsung!. Karena Sepertinya ... Kau tidak pernah mempercayai Rikudo Sannin yang hadir dalam Mimpimu!"_

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Ingin sekali si pirang itu menolak segala ucapan pemuda itu dan mengatainya Gila karena mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Namun nyatanya, pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki kuasa penuh atas Air, bahkan mampu mencairkan Tubuhnya menjadi Air. Semilir Angin menerpa Wajahnya dan kembali menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

'Dewa Elemental Angin ... Bisakah aku memiliki kuasa atas Angin seperti dia menguasai Elemental Air?!' batin Naruto seraya menerawang, menikmati semilir Angin yang membelai surai pirangnya.

"Huaaaahhhh!". "Narutoooo!"

"Ini Novel Naruto Hiden terbaru!" teriak Seorang Bocah SMP seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah Buku yang terpajang disebuah Toko. Naruto berbalik karena merasa namanya disebut, namun karena _Naruto_ yang dimaksud bukan dirinya, si pirang menjadi kesal sendiri.

'Keparat mana yang menggunakan Namaku sebagai sebuah Character dalam Novel!' batinnya geram, seraya menatap intens sebuah Novel yang kini menghiasi Indra Pandangannya. Ya ... Pada ahirnya Naruto penasaran dan mendekati Toko itu setelah bocah-bocah SMP itu pergi.

Sampul Novel itu terlihat menarik, dan itu cukup untuk menambah rasa penasaran Naruto!.

Hingga ahirnya ... Naruto pun membelinya!.

"Hmm~ ada untungnya juga aku membeli Novel ini. Ada beberapa Jutsu yang bisa kucoba!" gumam Naruto setelah selesai membaca Novel itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu ..." Naruto mengatakan itu seraya menyapu pandang pada setiap sudut Rumahnya. Ya ... Rumah pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini tak ubahnya Kapal Pecah. Agaknya selama Naruto tergeletak pingsn di Rumah si penolong itu, Rumahnya sudah dimasuki seseorang.

Yap, seseorang!.

Karena tidak ada satu pun barang berharganya yang hilang. Semua benda berharganya masih lengkap, hanya saja dalam keadaan rusak!.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang terfikirkan Naruto menjadi dalang semua ini adalah ...

"Akatsuki!". "Aku bersumpah akan membalas ini semua!" desisnya menahan geram.

Saat memikirkan Akatsuki, Tiba-tiba saja si pirang teringat kembali ucapan pemuda itu.

 _"Dengan kekuatanmu saat ini, kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Pemimpin Akatsuki. Karena Rumornya sang Pemimpin mempunyai kekuatan yang besar!". "Ditambah lagi ... Dia memiliki Pasukan yang kuat, bukankah kau sendiri sudah merasakan betapa hebatnya mereka!"._

 _"Aku sudah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi tentangnya. Hingga aku mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan jika dia adalah ..."_

"Dewa Matahari!" desis Naruto.

"Ck! Sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya kembali hadir!". "Tapi ... Aku tidak perduli mau dia Dewa Matahari atau pun Dewa Elemental. Yang jelas Akatsuki harus membayar perbuatan mereka karena sudah merusak Barang-Barangku!" umpatnya.

Malam semakin larut. Tapi, seorang gadis terlihat berjalan menyusuri Jalanan Kota Konoha yang mulai sepi. Ya ... Gadis itu adalah Hinata, gadis cantik bersurai Indigo yang dulu pernah ditolong Naruto saat diganggu Anak Buah Kacangan Akatsuki, hingga ahirnya membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terjebak masalah beruntun seperti ini.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan, Hinata dan Naruto bertemu!.

"Akatsuki sialan itu ... Setidaknya sisakan Kompor dan Panci untuku meremus Mie Instans!". "Aku jadi kesusahan seperti ini hanya untuk mengisi Perutku!" gerutu Naruto seraya menyusuri Jalanan Kota Konoha, setelah mengisi Perutnya di Kedai Ramen.

"Narutoooo!". "Kau Naruto kan?!" teriakan itu menghentikan langkah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 **Taman Konoha.**

"Jadi ... Apa mereka masih mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto. Ya ... Sepertinya pertemuan itu berlanjut pada sebuah percakapan di Taman Pusat Kota itu.

"Eumh~ tidak ... Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?". "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Naruto" jawab Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Malam semakin larut, namun baik Hinata atau pun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali. Mereka malah menikmati kebersamaan itu dalam sebuah kebahagiaan. Yap, ini kali pertama sejak pemuda bersurai pirang itu berurusan dengan Akatsuki, bisa kembali mengobrol dengan orang lain. Karena selama ini, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri sudah menjauhinya. Dan kesendirianya pun semakin kian sempurna.

Dan bagi Hinata sendiri ... Naruto adalah sosok yang baik. Mereka tidak saling mengenal secara dekat sebelum ini, namun Naruto tetap saja mau menolongnya. Sebagai seorang yang sudah dibuang oleh Keluarganya sendiri, sosok Naruto terasa bisa melengkapi separuh Hidupnya yang hilang. Ya ... Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja saat mereka mengobrol seperti sekarang ini.

"Tunggu dulu ... Kurasa ini sudah sangat larut, apa tidak apa-apa seorang gadis sepertimu ..."

"Eumh~ maksudku, apa orang tuamu tidak marah?" Naruto menanyakan itu dengan sedikit kikuk. Namun Hinata malah tersenyum santai menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, tidak akan ada yang mencemaskanku". "Karena aku hanya _Sampah_..." jawab Hinata masih menggulung senyumnya yang indah. Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Kata Sampah itu ...

"Maafkan aku, Hinata ..."

"Tidak masalah". "Huh! Benar juga, sudah Jam segini ... Sebaiknya kita segera pulang Naruto, bukankah besok kita harus Sekolah?!" ucap Hinata setelah melihat Jam Tangannya.

Dan singkat cerita, Naruto dan Hinata pun pulang ke Rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi, tentu saja setelah mengantar gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Dan kini, Naruto sedang berjalan menuju Rumahnya sendiri. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu teringat kembali ucapan gadis itu, saat mengantar Hinata. Ya ... Sedikit banyak Hinata mau menceritakan keadaannya pada Naruto.

 _"Aku sebenarnya adalah keturunan Bangsawan Clan Hyuuga. Namun Ayahku sendiri yang mencabut Gelar Kebangsawananku ..."_

 _"Dia bilang ... Aku hanya Sampah yang tidak pantas menyandang Gelar itu". "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa Ayah melakukan itu ... Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya"_

 _"Aku menerima jika Clan Hyuuga menganggapku Sampah. Dan apa pun yang terjadi aku tetap menghormatinya ..."_

 _"Karena aku menyayangi mereka!"_

"gadis itu ... Aku tidak tau jika dia mengalami hidup yang lebih berat dariku ..." gumam Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu kembali teringat bagaimana keadaan Rumah Hinata. Ya ... Rumah yang sangat tidak layak untuk dihuni dan hampir roboh, juga dikawasan _Kumuh_.

Naruto mungkin masih beruntung karena masih mendapatkan warisan Rumah lengkap dengan peralatannya, sebelum ke dua Orang Tuanya meninggal. Jika tidak? Mungkin hidupnya, akan seperti gadis _mantan_ Hyuuga itu!.

Ya ... Hasil dari kerja sambilannya hanya cukup untuk biaya Sekolah dan hidupnya. Sepertinya itu juga yang dialami Hinata!.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantunya ..."

•

 **Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

"Kau yakin ingin mengajukan Izin hingga Satu Bulan?". "Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar Naruto, ditambah sebentar lagi Ujian Kelulusan—"

"Aku tau ... Karena itu aku hanya mengajukan selama Satu Bulan. Disisa waktunya, aku akan berjuang keras untuk mengejar Pelajaran yang tertinggal" ucap Naruto, memotong kalimat sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa ini karena masalah itu?" tanya sang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dan mulai berbalik untuk keluar dari Ruangan sang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sebelum pergi Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu!.

"Dalam Satu Bulan aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya". "Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu, Nenek" ucap Naruto, sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Huft!". "Anak itu ..." keluh sang Kepala Sekolah.

Selesai dengan masalahnya dengan izin membolos Sekolah selama Satu Bulan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju Kelasnya untuk menemui Hinata. Ya ... Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu ingin menitipkan Rumahnya selama Satu Bulan ini, karena Naruto memiliki sebuah urusan lain. Naruto berfikir itu bisa meringankan sedikit beban gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya tertegun mendengar tawaran pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hingga ahirnya ...

"Kau mau pergi kemana selama Satu Bulan ke depan Naruto?". "Sebentar lagi Ujian, meski kau sudah mendapatkan Izin dari Kepala Sekolah ... Bagaimana caramu untuk Lulus nanti?"

"Kau akan tertinggal banyak Pelajaran!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu". "Lagi pula ... Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini!" ucap Naruto datar. Hinata kembali dibuat tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Masalah? Itu pasti Akatsuki!

Dan alasan Naruto terperangkap dalam masalah ini adalah dirinya! Ya ... Karena menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto harus menderita sejauh ini!

Perasaan Bersalah kembali menghantui gadis itu.

"Ini Kunci Rumahku. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun Barang yang bisa digunakan. Semuanya sudah hancur". "Jadi, kau harus membawa beberapa Barangmu nanti"

"Dan ini Kartu ATM-ku. Ini adalah Tabunganku untuk biaya masuk Universitas. Tapi jika kau memerlukannya, kau bisa menggunakannya" ucap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Raut Wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih. Setelah memberikan semua yang tadi diucapkannya, Naruto mulai meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tapi, teriakan Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Apa kau mengasihaniku, karena ke hidupanku yang menyedihkan?!". "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Aku masih punya Harga Diri dan tidak butuh Belas Kasihanmu!" teriak Hinata. Air Matanya mengalir dengan bebas seiring dengan perasaa pedih yang dirasakanya, merasa dilecehkan oleh Naruto. Rasa Sakit Hati itu bahkan mampu mengalahkan Rasa Bersalahnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Kini giliran Naruto yang tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka niat baiknya malah melukai gadis itu.

"Maaf jika niat baikku malah melukai perasaanmu". "Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu" gumam Naruto, tanpa merubah posisinya yang membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku hanya bermaksud untuk membantumu ... Aku ingin melindungimu. Itulah kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu Malam itu ..."

"... Karena aku mencintaimu!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, perasaannya begitu kacau. Ya ... Begitu banyak hal yang gadis itu rasakan. Senang, bahagia, terkejut semua menjadi satu, saat Naruto dengan tanpa diduga-duga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yap, Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai meninggalkannya.

"Naruto, aku ..." gumam gadis itu seraya menggenggam erat Dua Benda yang diberikan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Waktu terus berjalan dan tanpa terasa kini sudah mencapai Tengah Hari, tepat saat dimana Naruto sampai disebuah Rumah yang terletak cukup terisolir dekat Hutan dipinggiran Kota. Ya ... Rumah itu adalah Kediaman orang yang pernah menolong Naruto saat hampir Mati diserang petinggi Akatsuki. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bermaksud melangkahkan Kakinya untuk lebih mendekati Rumah itu, tapi ...

Sesosok Manusia tercipta dari Genangan Air yang ada beberapa Meter didepannya.

Senyum kepuasan tercipta di Bibir pemuda bersurai putih dengan sedikit aksen biru itu, saat melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap". "Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari yang kuduga" ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Ayo kita mulai Latihannya, Suigetsu!" sang Dewa Elemental Air yang kini diketahui bernama Suigetsu itu menyerangai semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Penguasa Air itu sebelum ahirnya melangkahkan Kakinya menuju ke dalam Hutan.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku, Naruto!" ucapnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG (Ke Bagian Dua).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Maaf sekali lagi, Tobi belum punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan Fict Multi Chap Tobi. Ya, sebenarnya Ide-nya sudah ada, hanya saja semangat menulisnya yang belum. ditambah lagi Tobi sekarang sedang kena 'Demam One Shoot', jadi ... Ya gitu. Maaf sekali lagi._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M_

 _(Untuk kekerasan dan kata yang tidak/kurang pantas diucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberika Reviewnya (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Maaf Sekarang Tobi tidak main FB. Jadi, Link FB yang sudah Tobi berikan, sekarang tidak aktif lagi.**

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Ingin menghubungi Tobi? Bisa gunakan PM diakun FFN. Hanya saja, respon mungkin lambat!.

•

•

•

 **(BAGIAN 2).**

 **Jduaarrrr!.**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta didalam Hutan. Burung-Burung terlihat bertebangan mencoba menjauhi Hutan, mengikuti Insting mereka untuk menjauh dari bahaya. Sementara dipusat ledakan, Debu mengepul menutupi jarak pandang yang ada. Dan saat Debu-Debu itu mulai tertiup Angin, terlihat Naruto dengan Pakaian compang-campingnya berdiri terengah-engah dipusat Kawah. Ya ... Agaknya, ledakan itu menciptakan sebuah Kawah besar.

"Bagus!". "Perkembanganmu sangat pesat. Hanya dalam waktu Dua Minggu kau bisa menyempurnakan Jutsu itu, jadi ... Apa nama Jutsu itu?" tanya Suigetsu yang berjalan santai memasuki Kawah besar itu.

"Rasengan!"

"Apa?"

"Rasengan!". "Kubilang namanya Rasengan!" jawab Naruto.

"Huahahaha~ Namanya aneh sekali!". "Kau mendapat inspirasi dari mana heh?" olok Suigetsu, yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"jangan bilang kau mendapatkan inspirasi dari ..." seraya mengatakan itu, Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah Novel Naruto Gaiden yang dulu pernah dibelinya.

"Kamfreet!". "Darimana kau mendapatkannya!" desis Naruto denga kesalnya.

"Hahaha~ ayolah, kau itu sebentar lagi masuk Universitas, masa masih menbaca bacaan _Bocah_ seperti ini?" Naruto menghela Nafasnya mencoba menahan segala kedongkolannya. Meski membeli Novel itu dengan tanpa disengaja, Naruto mengakui jika cerita dalam Novel itu sangat menarik. Sehingga sedikit banyak Naruto merasa kesal saat ada yang meledeknya soal ini.

"Kau itu kuno sekali!". "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak tinggal di Hutan!" desis Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tentu saja!". "Kau bahkan tidak tau jika Novel itu untuk semua umur. Kau tau? Di Kota Novel ini digandrungi semua umur. Bahkan Kakek-Kakek pun masih membaca Novel itu!" ucap Naruto. Suigetsu hanya memasang Wajah tak percayanya.

"Jangan mengada-ngada denganku!". "Kakek-Kakek mana yang masih bisa membaca hah!"

"Kau tau?! Yang namanya Kakek-Kakek itu pasti sudah Rabun!". "Bagaimana mungkin, mereka masih bisa membaca?!" Suigetsu mengatakan itu dengan penuh kekesalan. Sementara Naruto kini mulai terlihat santai menanggapi kekesalan Dewa Elemental Air itu.

"Karena itulah ... Sekali-sekali mainlah ke Kota!" jawab si pirang santai lalu meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Oh iya ... Sini, kembalikan Novelku!" lanjut Naruto seraya merampas Novel Naruto Gaiden yang masih dipegang Suigetsu.

•

 **Dewa Elemental!.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Jadi ... Kenapa kau mau membantuku untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki?". "Kurasa bantuan ini tidak cuma-cuma kan?" tanya Naruto. Ya ... Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan Latihannya dan sedang bersantai di Rumah Suigetsu.

"Aku juga memiliki dendam terhadap Akatsuki!". "Kakakku dibunuh oleh salah satu dari Petinggi Akatsuki!" jawab Suigetsu setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Keluarga kami sudah turun-temurun menjadi penjaga dari ke Tujuh Pedang Keramat. Dan karena mencoba melindunginya dari Akatsuki, Kakakku harus mati!". Sejauh ini aku baru menemukan Dua dari Tujuh Pedang itu, kurasa mereka menjualnya dipelosok Negeri ini!" lanjutnya.

"Dan selalin itu ... Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan seorang Dewa Elemental lain!"

"Jika itu masalahnya ... Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?". "Bukankah dengan itu kau bisa bertambah kuat?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto ... Kekuatan yang akan didapat adalah kekautan _Random_ yang belum tentu cocok dengan kekuatanku saat ini". "Aku tidak suka berjudi seperti itu" jawab Suigetsu.

"Ikut aku. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu!" lanjut sang Dewa Air itu. Suigetsu mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah Almari, menekan sesuatu disana lalu sebuah Pintu Rahasia pun terbuka. Naruto membulatkan Matanya seiring rasa takjub yang dirasakannya.

"Hebat!". "Rumah bodohmu ini ternyata sangat keren!" teriak Naruto dengan Mata berbinarnya.

"Cih! Susah jika berurusan dengan Orang Kota!" desis Suigetsu tanpa terlalu memperdulikan ocehan Naruto.

"Hoi, yang benar saja! Pedang _karatan_ seperti ini kau bilang salah satu dari Tujuh Pedang Keramat?!"

"Keramat apanya coba?!". "Ini tidak lebih dari Rongsokan Baja!" umpat Naruto saat Suigetsu memberinya Pedang yang sudah karatan.

"Jaga bicaramu! Ini adalah Kubikirinobocho, Pedang tertajam dari ke Tujuh Pedang lainnya!" balas Suigetsu dengan sewotnya, mendamprat Naruto yang berucap seenak Jidatnya sendiri.

"Tertajam apanya ... Pedang karatan—"

"Cukup! Kita buktikan nanti. Saat Pedang ini bertemu Darah, Kubikirinobocho akan kembali tajam!" potong Suigetsu.

"Mulai besok, aku akan melatihmu menggunakan Pedang ini" lanjut Suigetsu. Dan Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan sang Dewa Air itu, si pirang masih kurang percaya dengan ucapan Suigetsu.

 **Ghooaarrrrr!.**

"Apa kau gila hah?!". "Latihan apanya, kau malah terlihat ingin membunuhku!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya. Yap, saat ini Naruto sedang dipaksa untuk bertarung dengan Kingkong penguasa Hutan ini, hanya mengandalkan Pedang besar itu.

"Jangan banyak komentar, segera habisi Kongkong itu!" jawab Suigetsu santai. Dalam kepanikan itu, sang Kingkong mulai menerjang mereka, memberikan Cakarnya yang terlihat mengkilap disinari Cahaya Matahari. Suigetsu menghindarinya dengan mudah, Tubuhnya yang bisa berubah menjadi Air tentu saja tidak akan bermasalah menerima secara langsung Cakaran itu.

Tapi Naruto?.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu harus berjikabu menghindari serangan Monyet besar itu. Ya ... Naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat dan berguling-guling di Tanah. Sang Kingkong terlihat tidak senang, menyadari serangannya gagal, dan setelah mengaum seraya memukul-mukul Dadanya, sebuah tinju melayang ke arah Suigetsu yang masih berdiri santai didepan Mahluk Buas itu.

 **Claakkk!.**

Suigetsu kembali pecah menjadi Air saat tinju sang Kingkong dengan telaknya hinggap di Tubuhnya. Si Kingkong menggeram kesal pada sang Dewa Air, namun karena tau jika serangannya akan sia-sia saja, Kera Besar itu mengalihkan kekesalannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja itu membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit panik. Apalagi kini, tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ sang Kingkong segera menerjang Naruto.

Dan ...

 **Bruukkk!.**

Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan, ahirnya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan sang Kingkong. Nafasnya terlihat memburu seiring dengan Tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat kelelahan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Suigetsu dengan sengit, karena kekesalannya yang semakin memuncak. Yap, saat ini pemuda itu terlihat begitu santai seraya bertepuk Tangan melihat kemenangan Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang apa lagi?!". "Apa kau akan menyuruhku untuk melawan Singa?!" desis Naruto dengan kesalnya, seraya menyeka Darah yang keluar dari Mulutnya.

"Hebat!". "Bagaimana bisa kau tau?!" Suigetsu malah menanyakan itu dengan penuh antusias. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah terlihat benar-benar dongkol padanya.

"Kau ..." geram Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah tau, ayo kita pergi ke tempat Raja Singa!" ya ... Suigetsu mengatakan itu dengan acuhnya.

Hari sudah Malam, Matahari telah beristirahat sedari tadi dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada sang Bulan untuk menyinari Bumi. Dan kini terlihat Naruto dan Suigetsu sedang berjalan menyusuri Hutan untuk kembali ke Rumah sang Dewa Elemental Air itu. Suigetsu dengan santainya terus bersenandung ria melewati Jalan Setapak yang terhubung ke kediamannya itu.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang saat ini sudah terlihat penuh luka dengan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping layaknya Gembel. Ya ... Ini sudah Tiga Hari sejak saat itu, dan Naruto sudah melalui berbagai rintangan untuk membasmi semua Hewan Buas yang ada di Hutan ini. Mulai dari Kingkong, Singa, Beruang, Macan, Jaguar dan berbagai Hewan Buas lainnya. Jadi wajar saja jika Naruto mendapatkan luka separah itu. Dan kini faktanya, untuk berjalan saja sudah membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu kesusahan. Apalagi ditambah harus membawa Pedang Besarnya yang berat.

"Hoi cepatlah. Kau lambat sekali!" umpat Suigetsu yang sudah berada didepan Naruto yang tertinggal cukup jauh.

"Berisik. Tidak lihatkah aku hampir mati seperti ini?!" desis Naruto.

 **Sementara itu di Kota Konoha.**

Hinata terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu di Kediaman Naruto. Yap, pada ahirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Rumah pemuda bersurai pirang itu, namun sebuah ketukan Pintu mengganggu acaranya. Meski sempat bingung, Hinata ahirnya membukakan Pintu, karena menganggap orang yang datang itu adalah Naruto. Tapi agaknya itu sebuah kesalahan, karena yang datang adalah ...

"A-Akatsuki?!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Guaaahhh!". "Hinataaaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan paniknya saat terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ya ... Tidur panjang, karena setelah diobati Suigetsu, Naruto tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Sekitar Dua Hari Naruto melewati pelatihan anehnya bersama sang Dewa Elemental Air itu.

"Ahirnya kau sadar juga ... Tapi siapa Hinata?". "Apa dia pacarmu?!" tanya Suigetsu. Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu, dan dengan sedikit panik, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai melepas Perban yang melilit di Tubuhnya.

"Hoi Lukamu belum—"

"Sembuh?!" Suigetsu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ya ... Luka parah si pirang sudah benar-benar sembuh saat ini. Sepertinya Sel dalam Tubuh Naruto beregenerasi lebih baik dari Manusia normal. Namun keterkejutan itu harus ditundanya terlebih dahulu karena saat ini Naruto terlihat sedang berganti Pakaian.

'Sial Bajuku yang tersisa hanya seragam SMA Konoha!' batin Naruto. Dan mau tidak mau, Naruto harus memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari Mulut Suigetsu.

"Kota. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan terlebih dahulu!" dan sebelum pergi, Naruto mengambil Kubikirinobochonya.

"Dan aku pinjam Pedang ini!" Naruto mengaitkan Pedang besar itu di Punggungnya. Pedang yang kini terlihat sangat tajam karena terus meminum Darah dari Binatang Buas yang sudah dilawannya. Bahkan kini Pedang itu bisa memantulkan Cahaya Bulan dengan jelas. Tidak ada lagi bagian Karatan dari Pedang itu.

Kubikirinobocho yang semula terlihat jelek dan karatan, kini menjelma menjadi Pedang Tajam yang menakutkan!.

"Dia ... Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang sudah dijalaninya selama ini, yang jelas dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar". "Aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membantunya membangkitkan Kekuatan Anginnya!".

"Aku mengakuinya ... Dia sangat kuat!" gumam Suigetsu yang saat ini sedang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyum kepuasan yang tergambar jelas di Wajahnya.

Dan tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Sasuke sedang memata-matai mereka. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat geram karena apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Ya ... Faktanya sang Dewa Elemental Air itu tidak membunuh Naruto. Dan seseorang yang memakai Tudung berjalan mendekati Sasuke, keluar dari Kegelapan Malam. Tawa mengejek mengalun dengan indah dari Bibirnya.

"Khuhuhu~ tidak berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan?!". "Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya. Kau—"

"Diamlah Kabuto!" potong Sasuke cepat. Lalu tanpa perduli lagi segera meninggalkan Kabuto yang terlihat kesal.

"Bocah itu, semakin sulit diatur ..." desisnya, dengan Lidah yang menjulur layaknya Ular.

Beralih pada Naruto yang sedang terbang dengan kecapatan tinggi memanfaatkan kekuatan Anginnya. Yap, saat ini Naruto sedang terbang melewati Bangunan-Bangunan Kota Konoha yang menjulang tinggi. Tujuannya hanya satu, Hinata. Karena Mimpinya yang memperlihatkan gadis bersurai indigo itu, sedang menangis seraya terus menyebut namanya, Naruto melakukan ini semua.

Ya ... Rasa khawatirnya membuat Naruto melakukan ini!.

"Hinata ..."

"Kuh!" Naruto mengerang seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang terasa memasuki Tubuhnya. Dan acara terbangnya pun harus terganggu, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terpental-pental dijalan. Namun untungnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Sial apa itu tadi?!" gumamnya. Namun saat teringat kembali tujuannya terbang sejauh ini, Naruto segera mengabaikannya dan mulai berlari mendekati Rumahnya.

 **Braakkk!.**

Tanpa takut jika Pintu Rumahnya rusak, hancur atau pun jebol, pemuda bersurai pirang itu membukanya dengan keras, seiring suara bedebum benda Kayu itu dengan Dinding. Namun Rumahnya terlihat kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata disini. Hingga sebuah Surat yang tergeletak di Meja menyadarkannya.

Tunggu dulu?!.

Meja?.

Seingatnya semua barang di Rumahnya sudah hancur. Itu artinya ...

 _Datanglah ke Hutan bagian Utara Kota, maka kau akan melihat sesuatu yang bagus!._

Naruto meremas sepucuk Surat Kaleng itu, amarahnya meninggi seketika. Meski tidak ada pengirim atau siapa yang menulis Surat ini, namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tau dengan jelas dalang dibalik semua ini!.

"Akatsuki ..." desisnya seraya meremas Surat yang masih digenggamnya. Dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi Naruto mulai bersiap untuk kembali terbang, namun kini dengan tujuan baru. Hutan bagian Utara Kota Konoha.

 _"Kau memang bertambah kuat ... Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Ketua Akatsuki". "Untuk keluar dari masalahmu, jalan satu-satunya adalah mengalahkan sang pemimpin. Tapi seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kekuatanmu saat ini masih belum cukup!"._

Ucapan Suigetsu saat itu tiba-tiba saja kembali teringat. Dan sedikit banyak membuat Naruto merasa pesimis. Tapi bukankah tidak ada Waktu untuk mundur?! Saat ini Hinata dalam bahaya dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya selain Naruto. Dalam rasa bimbangnya, tiba-tiba saja semilir Angin menyadarkannya untuk mencoba sesuatu. Ya ... Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto lalu memusatkan fikirannya sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Huuuuufffttt ..."

"Kuharap ini berhasil ..." gumamnya. Dan setelah itu, si pirang pun mulai melesat menuju Hutan bagian Utara Kota.

 **Hutan bagian Utara Kota.**

 **Braakkk!.**

Hidan terlempar hingga menabrak beberapa Pohon dan menumbangkan beberapa diataranya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, hanya diam mematung saat menyaksikan itu. Ya ... Mereka hanya diam ditempatnya masing-masing tanpa perduli jika pria imortal itu sedang disiksa sang ketua. Seorang pria ceking bersurai merah terlihat mendekati Hidan yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membunuh Dewa Elemental itu, bukan menculik gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini!" desis si ceking yang merupakan ketua Mafia Akatsuki. Matanya yang bagaikan Riak Air itu menatap tajam Hidan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Nagato-Sama ... Tapi setelah kami hampir membunuhnya, bocah itu seperti menghilang ditelan Bumi" Konan mengatakan itu dengan tenangnya, meski si pria ceking yang kini diketahui bernama Nagato itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah laporan kalian sudah melenyapkan Dewa Elemental Angin dan Air itu!" desis Nagato sebelum ahirnya memasuki sebuah Kastil megah yang berdiri kokoh ditengah Hutan, diikuti oleh Konan.

 **Sementara ditempat Naruto.**

"I-ini gila!". "Bagaimana mungkin ada Kastil megah didalam Hutan seperti ini?!" gumam Naruto. Yap, agaknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Namun ada yang aneh, meski diyakini ini adalah markas besar Akatsuki, namun tidak ada perjagaan sedikit pun, Kastil itu terlihat kosong.

Hingga ahirnya Naruto pun secara terang-terangan masuk melalui Gerbang Utama Kastil yang terbuka.

Ya ... Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mengendap-endap, karena semua sudah terlihat. Mereka dengan sengaja seperti mengundang Naruto untuk masuk!.

"Woaahhh~ ini bahkan lebih cepat dari yang kukira-UN!" ucap Deidara yang terlihat sedang menunggu di Pintu masuk Kastil.

"Nyalimu besar juga-UN!" lanjutnya. Sementara Naruto langsung bersiap dengan Kubikirinobochonya yang sudah terhunus pada pria peledak itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara!". "Katakan dimana Hinata?!" balas Naruto, tak kalah gaharnya. Tapi Deidara sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun, si pria peledak itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahaha~ gadis itu ada didalam Kastil. Kau bisa lanjut jika bisa melewatiku!" desisnya. Tiga Kelabang berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari Tanah Liat keluar dari Tanah didekat Naruto.

Dan ...

 **Buuummmm!.**

"Kai!" teriak Deidara. Lalu seperti yang diharapkan, Tiga Kelabang itu meledak bagaikan Bom Waktu yang melibas apa pun didekatnya. Deidara kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya mendewakan kekuatan Peledaknya.

"Rasakan Seni Ledakanku, bocah keparat!" lanjutnya masih tertawa penuh ke angkuhan.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat!" Deidara terlihat terkejut saat menyadari Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan Pedang yang sudah terhunus pada pria Peledak itu.

 **Craasssshhh!.**

Naruto berhasil menusuk Deidara dengan telaknya hingga menembus Perut pria itu. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh para Deidara, karena Deidara masih bisa tertawa santai meski telah ditusuk sedemikian rupa. Tangan-Tangan aneh keluar dari Punggungnya dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Khahaha~ kau memang lebih kuat, tapi itu masih belum cukup!" ucap Deidara dalam tawanya sebelum sosok itu berubah menjadi Tanah Liat. Dan jauh diatas sana, Deidara sedang terbang dengan Naga ciptaannya.

"Matilah dalam kekuatan Seni Ledakanku!" desis Deidara yang asli.

"Kai!" Tahan Liat yang mengunci Naruto mulai bercahaya, begitu pun dengan beberapa jebakan yang tersebar dipelataran Kastil itu. Yap, agaknya Deidara sudah menyiapkan jebakannya untuk pertarungan ini!.

 **Jduuaaaarrrrr!.**

Ledakan besar tercipta hingga menimbulkan Cahaya terang, seiring dengan gemuruh yang terasa memekakkan Telinga. Namun anehnya, ledakan extra besar itu tidak merusak Kastil Akatsuki. Ya ... Kastil itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu meredam kekuatan ledakan Deidara. Pria itu kembali tertawa diatas Naga Tanah Liatnya yang masih setia terbang kian kemari di Langit Kastil itu.

"Rasakan Seni Ledakku" desisnya. Namun saat Asap hasil ledakan mulai menipis, terlihat Naruto yang terselamatkan dalam lindungan Dinding Air ciptaan Suigetsu.

"Kau ceroboh sekali!". "Untung saja aku datang tepat Waktu. Jika tidak ..." Suigetsu sengaja menggantung ucapannya, seringainya sudah terasa cukup untuk meledek Naruto. Dan jauh diatas sana ...

 **Jleeebbb!.**

Deidara tertusuk Pedang yang beraliran Petir. Darah segera mengalir dengan deras dari Mulutnya, dan dengan bersusah payah si pria peledak itu mencoba melihat siapa orang yang sudah menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba itu. Sasuke terlihat menyerangai santai seraya terus menambah kekuatan Petir yang mengalir melalui Pedang Kusanagi no Tsuruginya yang sudah menusuk Deidara dengan telak.

"Kau—"

"Kau masih ingat?!" potong Sasuke cepat. Dan kilasan balik saat dulu Deidara dan teman-temannya membantai Clan Uchiha pun terulang. Saat itu, Sasuke kecil terlihat menangis meratapi kematian keluarganya dalam Rumah yang sudah terbakar hebat.

"Gah!". "Aku tidak menyangka bocah cengeng itu adalah Dewa Elemental" ucap Deidara dengan bersusah payah melawan rasa nyeri yang menjalar disekujur Tubuhnya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa selamat dalam kebakaran itu?!". "Kuh!"

"Aku—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat separuh dirinya bergejolak. Ya ... Mata bagian kanannya yang semula masih berwarna hitam, kini berubah menjadi Mata Ular. Agaknya sesuatu sedang berusaha untuk menguasai Tubuh Sasuke.

"Yamata no Orochi ..." desis Deidara yang sepertinya tau sesuatu tentang ini.

Sasuke yang separuh dirinya mulai dikuasai Yamata no Orochi mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, dan efeknya pun terjadi pada Deidara karena sedari tadi, Tubuhnya sudah tertusuk Pedang Sasuke. Dan puncaknya, mereka pun jatuh dari ketinggian extrim seperti itu. Naruto bermaksud menolong Sasuke, tapi Suigetsu segera menahannya.

"Jangan dekati orang itu ... Saat ini dia sedang dikuasai Yamata no Orochi" cegah Suigetsu.

"Yamata no Orochi?!". "Apalagi itu?"

"Yamata no Orochi adalah salah satu dari Sembilan Hewan Mitos yang dulu dipelihara oleh Rikudo Sennin. Tapi, karena dia melakukan sebuah Dosa Besar, Yamata no Orochi ahirnya diusir dan digantikan oleh Gyuuki". "Akibat kejadian itu, dia menyimpan dendam pada Rikudo Sennin dan bersumpah untuk menghabisi seluruh keturunannya, yang disebut Dewa Elemental!"

"Omong kosong lagi. Dimana kau tau semua itu hah?!". "Keturunan apanya?! Bahkan Ayahku hidup normal selama ini?!" ucap Naruto yang masih tidak mempercayai kebenarannya.

"Soal itu aku tidak tau. Tapi, kilasan Masa Lalu Rikudo Sennin akan muncul saat kau mempercayai keberadaannya!" ucapan Suigetsu membuat Naruto bungkam. Ya ... Sejujurnya hingga saat ini Naruto masih tidak mempercayai keberadaan Rikudo Sennin. Dan mengabaikan semua itu, saat ini Sasuke dan Deidara sudah mendarat dengan keras di Tanah hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras.

"Keparat ... Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" desis Sasuke seraya mencoba berdiri setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian extrime seperti itu.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Tapi sisakan Ketua Akatsuki itu untukku!" lanjut pemuda tampan itu seraya melirik Sasuke dan Suigetsu secara bergantian. Suigetsu mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai berlari masuk ke Kastil, diikuti Naruto.

Deidara tentu saja tidak membiarkan itu, dengan memanfaatkan jebakan Tanah Liatnya yang masih tersisa, si pria peledak itu mencoba menyerang Suigetsu dan Naruto. Namun tentu saja mereka berdua bisa melewatinya, meski harus sedikit berjibaku. Kesal karena serangannya gagal, Deidara kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan Yamata no Orochi yang berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Keluar dari Tubuhku bangsat!" desis sang Uchiha seraya mencoba mematahkan kontrol dari Sang Naga berkepala Delapan itu.

"Cih!" Deidara berdecak kesal. Ke Dua Tangannya kini sudah berada didalam Kantong Tanah Liatnya, agaknya Deidara sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja. Setelah beberapa saat, Mulut yang ada di ke Dua Tangannya memuntahkan begitu banyak Tanah Liat yang berbentuk Boneka aneh, dan tanpa jeda Boneka-Boneka Tanah Liat itu segera menyerang Sasuke secara membabi-buta. Sang Uchiha yang setengah Tubuhnya masih dikuasai Naga Jahat itu terlihat kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan Boneka Deidara hingga puncaknya, Sasuke berhasil dijatuhkan.

Dan Sedetik kemudian, Boneka-Boneka Tanah Liat yang lain segera menindih pemuda tampan itu, hingga membuat gundukan yang cukup tinggi, mengunci Sasuke yang terperangkap didalamnya. Deidara terlihat senang dengan keberhasilannya, dan tanpa ampun si pria peledak itu segera meledakan Boneka itu.

"Mati kau!". "Kai!" teriaknya penuh ambisi, mengucapkan Mantra Peledaknya.

Tanah Liat Deidara mulai bercahaya, bersiap untuk meledak. Namun kilatan Petir yang bersumber dari Tubuh Sasuke yang terperangkap berhasil menghancurkan Boneka Tanah Liat itu sebelum benar-benar meledak. Sasuke mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan Pedangnya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, bukan hanya karena kelelahan akibat menggunakan pertahanan tingkat tinggi itu, tapi karena terus beradu tenaga dengan Yamata no Orochi yang masih berusaha menguasainya.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ..."

 **Sementara didalam Kastil.**

Suigetsu dan Naruto terlihat berlari menyusuri Lorong Kastil. Dan disela lari mereka, Naruto mulai menanyakan sesuatu pada Dewa Elemental Air itu. Ya ... Walau bagaimana pun kedatangan Suigetsu dan Sasuke, yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah kejutan bagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka datang diwaktu yang tepat seperti itu?!.

"Hoi Suigetsu, bagaimana kau mengetahui Tempat ini?!"

"Apa maksudmu?!". "Bukankah kau yang mengirimkan Pesan melalui Angin padaku?" ucap Suigetsu, balik bertanya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Hoh~ jadi itu berhasil?" Naruto malah terlihat tak percaya jika dia berhasil melakukan itu.

"Sejujurnya ... Pesanmu cukup membantu. Kau ingat dengan pemuda yang ingin kubunuh?". "Dialah orangnya ..." ucapan Deidara membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Jika orang itu (Sasuke) adalah target mereka setelah Akatsuki, lalu kenapa Sasuke membantu mereka menyerang Akatsuki. Jika ingin saling membunuh, bukankah kemungkinan besar mereka musuh?!.

"Saat kau Pesanmu sampai padaku, Sasuke sedang ada disana. Dan kami sedang terlibat pertarungan". "Tapi untuk sementara, kami menunda pertarungan itu dan memilih menolongmu, karena nyatanya dia juga memiliki sebuah Dendam pada Akatsuki!"

"Aku mulai mengerti kenapa dia begitu berambisi untuk jadi yang terkuat dari semua Dewa Elemental!" lanjut Suigetsu. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan sang Dewa Elemental Air itu.

"Pantas saja ..." gumam Naruto, saat mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke yang meminta mereka menyisakan bagian saat bertarung dengan Ketua Akatsuki itu. Namun saat, masih sibuk dengan pemikiran itu, sebuah Shuriken Raksasa yang terbuat dari Kertas menyerang mereka. Suigetsu dengan tanggap melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan itu, sementara Naruto menahan Shurikan Kertas itu dengan Kubikirinobochonya.

Tapi agaknya itu sebuah kesalahan, karena nyatanya Shuriken Kertas itu bisa meledak!.

Dan ...

 **Duaaarrrrr!.**

Ledakan besar tercipta dari Shuriken Kertas raksasa itu menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang besar. Namun lagi-lagi, itu tidak berpengaruh pada Kastil. Lorong Kastil tetap terlihat utuh tanpa kurang secuil pun, hanya terlihat gurat hitam yang menghiasi Dinding Lorong, tanda telah terjadi ledakan dasyat disana. Dan sebuah keajaiban bahwa Naruto bisa selamat meski sudah terlibas ledakan besar itu.

"Aku selamat. Sulit dipercaya?!" gumamnya penuh rasa takjub, seraya masih memposisikan Pedang Kubikirinobochonya secara bertahan.

"Kekuatan Anginmu membuat Pedang itu lebih tajam dan kuat. Bahkan dalam posisi Pedang yang seperti itu kau bisa membelah ledakan tadi ... Benar-benar mengagumkan!" komentar Suigetsu yang saat ini mulai menyatu kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu tercerai menjadi gumpalan Air.

Dan disaat yang sama, seorang wanita juga tercipta dari Ratusan Kertas yang terbang entah darimana. Penampilannya bagaikan hantu, dengan sepasang Sayap yang terbuat dari Kertas, melayang didepan mereka. dibeberapa bagian juga terlihat jika Kertas-Kertas itu tidak menempel sempurna untuk membentuk sesosok wanita cantik itu.

"Kertas?". "Sepertinya aku lawan yang cocok untukmu!" ucap Suigetsu.

"Naruto ... Saat ada kesempatan pergilah duluan. Serahkan wanita ini padaku!" bisik Suigetsu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, sementara si wanita hanya diam saja dengan pandangan dinginnya yang menusuk.

"Sang Malaikat pembunuh, Konan". "Aku sudah lama ingin menghabisimu!" desis Suigetsu mencoba memprovokasi si wanita Kertas itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG (Bagian Tiga).**

 **Seingatku dalam cerita ini Naruto dapat mengubah tubuhnya seringan kapas dan dia adalah dewa angin. Kalau begitu, Naruto seharusnya akan lebih lama untuk menghabisi para preman dan sudah mati pada saat melawan Hidan dan kawan-kawan. Karena pada saat Naruto menghabisi para preman, Naruto mengkeraskan kembali tubuhnya yang sudah diringankan dan itu memerlukan waktu. Pada saat melawan Hidan, Naruto meringankan tubuhnya yang berarti Naruto mempunyai daya tahan tubuh seperti kapas... Mudah robek. Jadi pada saat Naruto terkena serangan sabit Hidan seharusnya Naruto sudah terbelah menjadi dua.**

 _Begini, biar Tobi jelaskan yang dimaksud dengan seringan Kapas oleh Naruto itu, bukan berarti dia mampu merubah Tubuhnya menjadi kapas, tidak. Itu hanya sebuah kiasan yang digunakan Naruto untuk menggambarkan kecepatannya. Contoh mudah saat anda menggunakan Motor. Saat anda mendorongnya dengan kedua Kaki, bagaimana rasanya? Beratkan?. Tapi jika sudah dihidupkan apa terasa jika beratnya sama? Tidakkan?._

 _Motor itu terasa sangat ringan. Lalu apa Motor itu menurun total beratnya? Tidak mungkin dong. Motor itu terasa ringan karena didorong oleh tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari Massa Motor. Itulah sebabnya Motor terasa lebih ringan._

 _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ucapan Naruto?!._

 _Seperti yang sudah Tobi katakan diawal. Itu hanya kiasan yang digunakan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terasa ringan seperti Kapas karena didorong Mesin yang jauh lebih besar dari Berat Badannya sendiri, yaitu kekuatan Anginnya. Jadi itulah sebabnya Naruto merasa Tubuhnya menjadi terasa seringan Kapas._

 _Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa salah mengartikannya?!._

 _Seperti yang sudah Tobi jelaskan, Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar jika dirinya memiliki kekuatan super seperti ini. Yah seperti itulah. Tapi terimakasih atas Reviewnya, itu artinya anda sudah membacanya dengan sangat teliti ^^_

 _»»»»_

 **Bilik Cinta (baca Iklan).**

Yap, seperti namanya, Tobi akan sedikit mengiklankan Fiction Tobi yang lain.

\- Dewa Elemental

Terperangkap dalam Takdir yang membingungkan membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang terasa diluar nalar! Bagaimana mungkin di Era Modern seperti ini kekuatan seperti itu masih ada! Tapi inilah kenyataannya ... Yap, Dewa Elemental!.

\- Kekuatan Cinta

Berawal dari takdir yang tidak dikehendakinya, yang malah membawa seorang Hyoudou Issei menemukan cinta sejatinya. Ya ... Cinta. Namun tidak ada yang mudah dari itu semua, hingga kesempatan itu datang! Ya ... Kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan seberapa kuatnya kekuatan cinta Issei.

\- Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?

Kehidupan seorang Otaku yang semula biasa saja, harus berubah drastis saat terbentur masalah Cinta. Dan kegalauannya semakin saat dihadapkan sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Ya ... Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol!.

\- Naruto Piece :: The Ninja

Mereka yang telah lama menyembunyikan dirinya dari Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut, kini mulai menampakan dirinya. Mereka siap menggetarkan Lautan dengan sebuah Misi Balas Budinya!.

\- Naruto DxD :: True Longinus

Aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Entah kenapa dia membiarkanku hidup setelah membunuh orang tuaku! Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan menuntut balas pada orang itu! Akan kubuktikan bermain-main dengan Namikaze Naruto adalah salah! Dan inilah alasanku yang sebenarnya menjalin hubungan 'saling menguntungkan' dengan banyak Mahluk Supernatural!.

\- Anakku di Masa Depan!

Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuuga, adalah Clan yang cukup berpengaruh dalam PD ke 4. Setiap anak pasti akan bangga memakai Lambang salah satu dari Clan itu di punggung mereka. Tapi bagi dua bocah itu, Lambang Clan mereka hanyalah membuatnya bingung akan jati dirinya sendiri. Siapa aku sebenarnya?.

\- Naruto :: Kenyataan yang Pahit!

Hanya seputar kisah percintaan Gaara dan Fem!Naru yang berahir tragis. Berminat untuk membacanya? Penasaran? silahkan untuk membacanya.

\- Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.

Hanya sebuah One Shoot NaruHina, tentang bagaimana Naruto mencurahkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada sang gadis Hyuuga. Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca!.


End file.
